Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - The Fault in Our Cutie Marks/@comment-25862617-20160915223906
Na boa, eu não tenho o conhecimento agora se houve algum episódio que teve uma cena introdutória (aquela antes da opening) que me desagradasse. Nem as maiores bombas que eu considero na série (Crystal Empire, The Best Night Ever e Slice of Life) tiveram cenas iniciais que me desagradaram tanto. Caramba, como fiquei incomodado com aquela potra arqueóloga e sua cutie mark maluca. Kkkk Eu até dei risadas depois sobre a Hasbro extrapolando seus limites, mesmo que o talento da potra fosse apenas a arqueologia, eu achei um tantinho bizarro ela escavar o quintal e achar ossadas. Porém o episódio foi se estabilizando em seguida. Com a introdução de Gabriella, eu cheguei a três conclusões: Grifos realmente tem nomes humanos; Seus nomes começam sempre com a letra "G"; Eles tem um design legal, mas suas cabeças são feias. Uma coisa que achei importante, que eu não imaginava que fosse acontecer, mesmo com a participação de um grifo no episódio, era uma ligação com os acontecimentos de The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, já declarei muitas vezes que ligações com episódios anteriores, são pontos excelentes em um episódio novo. Antes também teve menções aos acontecimentos de On Your Marks, mas não foram ligações diretas. Gabby foi uma personagem que até me agradou porque ela realmente é diferente dos demais grifos e suas personalidades carrancudas. Ela também conseguiu despertar os feels porque ela estava bastante animada em ganhar uma cutie mark e isso não era possível, mas tal cena durou meros segundos, já que, em seguida, ela surgiu com sua fake CM. Eu tinha declarado antes que se a grifo ganhasse uma cutie mark nesse episódio, eu ia ficar 400% mad, mas logo de cara deu para perceber que era uma cm falsa, então fiquei bem com isso. Eu venho dizendo que as CMC perderam o valor na série após ganhar suas cutie marks em Crusaders of the Lost Mark, mas é inegável que elas estão evoluindo como personagens, como na cena onde reconhecem o erro ao tentar ajudar Gabby a conseguir sua marca, onde Scoots declarou serem as Cruzadas do Fracasso. Scoots também conseguiu bater um feel em sua menção ao Flight ot the Finnish, quando ela aponta para sua asa, dizendo que tentariam algo aparentemente impossível, que nesse caso, seria tentar ajudar Gabby a conseguir sua marca. Normalmente, os episódios protagonizados pelo trio, sempre tem a participação secundária de alguma mane que tem um certo destaque. Nesse episódio, novamente foi Twilight Sparkle. Sério, e como adorei ver a cena onde ela fica toda animada sobre Gabby ter conseguido a CM, voltando a antiga Twilight Egghead das duas primeiras temporadas, que claramente é a best Twilight Sparkle ever, aquela que conquistou my heart. <3 No final, o episódio foi resolvido de uma forma legal, mas não fiquei muito bem com Gabby ter se tornado uma CMC, da mesma forma que foi com Babs. Não houve hype em praticamente todo episódio, apenas bateu um sentimento mais forte quando Gabby fica chateada quando as CMC dizem que era impossível ela ganhar uma CMC, mas como eu disse antes, a cena durou meros segundos e a cena secundária de Twilight Sparkle e uma cena secundária não muito suporte para manter um episódio em alta. A música também não foi muito boa, no máximo mediana ao meu ver. No geral, acho que o tema foi mal escolhido, Ed Valentine fez um ótimo trabalho em Flight to the Finnish, mas não manteve o ritmo em The Cart Before the Ponies, porém deu uma leve melhorada nesse mesmo assim. Eu queria de coração dar uma nota maior, mas não consigo dar mais do que 7,5/10. Mesmo assim, com esse, D&D e Buckball, a temporada deu uma aliviada na minha preocupação sobre o futuro da série.